Coming back home (ufo baby)
by alarka
Summary: Time goes on.. Kanata and Miyu meets again after years. Then what ? Conceptions, misconceptions, separation.. Will there be an end?What awaits their untold love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yes, Yes, Da!Da!Da! (UFO Baby) is not my work, I know..

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy afternoon. The sky over the town of Heiomachi was full of bluish black layers of cloud, with clear indication the rain wasn't going to stop soon.

A pair of brown eyes was also looking at the sky, at a Buddhist temple over the hills. One couldn't miss the temple- it had the steepest steps in the town!

"It's raining.." whispered the black haired boy, " just like that day..."

"hmmm" a sound came from behind. A monk came into scene, " but it is odd. This is springtime...it's all mishap by global warning"

-" baka".

-" Is that a way to speak to your dad? " nodded the monk, apparently disappointed. " you'll be college this year. Are you going to keep the same attitude throughout, Kanata?"

Suddenly the telephone rang. Hosho Saionji, the monk, went to pick it up.

Kanata was alone in the porch again. He loved this loneliness. In fact, he always was alone, and habituated with it, but..

But it all changed as a green eyed blonde and.. well, a flying baby and alien cat entered in his life.

Kanata sighed. 4 years. Time definitely flies. Memories fade. Really? was forgetting that easy? Then, why..?

The brunette looked at the sky. Same it was, the day she left. Strangely, each year thereafter...

March 15.

" Happy birthday, Miyu" murmured Kanata, like all the four years..on this day.

"Oi, Kanata.." his father put hand on his shoulder. Kanata just was about to jump, had he listened?

He turned bafck, and found that puppy face of his father.

"So, now where? " Kanata asked coldly.

At this, Hosho started crying.

"There is a Buddhist conference in Kambodia, and.. I can't.. "

"Go off" Kanata cut short his father's that usual speech.

Some noises, and then a voice came from downstairs, " I left some money in the..."

Kanata sighed,

_Alone, again. Why the hell I did have a heart !_

**( A/N: Well, short, but it is starting and first scene ends here ;) Please abuse me, not kanata ! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**( A/N : A new character here- Edward Allen )**

"Hey! That's my portion of cake!" the blonde yelled.

"But, what is yours is mine too.." a boy with blue eyes answered, and smirked.

" Huh. And how is that ?" the blonde asked, with a little reddish spots on chin.

The boy looked at her, then continued chewing with closed eyes, " You forgot what your mother said about us-good cou-"

" CUT IT ! She is just crazy!" the blonde was really embarrassed. If it was a few years ago, she would have hurt the boy in the meantime. But time had imposed a little maturity in her, so it was just limited in shouting.

The boy started to laugh. Then she too. A whole minute, then the boy said, " Let's go now, Miyu. It's late already.."

" Whoa! 8 pm!" Miyu jumped. They came out from the luminous restaurant, and started walking down the road.

" Thanks, Ed" Miyu said softly.

"Eh ? And what for ?" Edward smirked again, It is like a habit, while with Miyu.

" At least I had a chance to rejoice on my birthday" Miyu answered sadly. " Mom and Dad..."

Ed came forward and placed hands on her shoulders. " Come on Miyu. They have to do a lot of works, and a new mission means total dedication for success. You should be proud.. and" he smiled, " you are no more a kid! It is nothing like they are going very far and not returning! Just today is the matter!"

They were almost near their apartment. "Bye, then" Ed bid a good night. So did Miyu. Then she watched him going. Blue eyes, reddish brown hair, black suit..

_He is really so... good. _

Thought she, and smiled. Then slowly went to her room. A lone night. She could have spent the night with him, but, something restrained him. She would not do without telling her parents. Was that the only reason ?

She surfed the channels on TV for a few minutes. Then went to bed, but, could not sleep.

_What's the matter ? Am feeling so restless.. well I am alone, but nothing to fear here in a familiar crowded place..NO. It is not fear._

She shook her head. Then sighed. Suddenly a new thought stroke her.

_Is it for Him ? __Ed?_

Edward Allen. That boy she met at school two years ago. He was so stunning, and so good to her all the time.. Everything changed since then.

She nodded. It was not the first time she had dinner with him. There was something else... this loneliness was telling something.. she never wanted to hear. Since she was in America, life went too noisy, both at school and home.

On slow paces, she made it to the balcony.

_Huh? Rain? On March ? It's a drought season !_

She stood there. watching the rain. Suddenly she felt depressed, for no reason. Then the sky became clear, starry. But she saw something else. A porch.. a brunette.. a small child..

" Ruu.. Wanya...Kanata.." she whispered. How did she forgot ? Was life so busy to forget the BEST moments of her life ?

She stood, still. A lot of memories. A lot. However, they left for home. Otto. And.. HE..

_Well that was perhaps, a silly crush to get over. Now get to sleep, baka !_

_Perhaps..._

**(Well, that is it, until next chapter.. How was this ?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Happy New Year 2015 ! Charu Thanks for the review ! hope you will enjoy next chapters :) )**

-"We are landing in Tokyo.. Please tighten your seatbelts.."

Miyu and Ed were among the passengers. So many things happened, so fast. Miyu flashed all incidents in mind. Her parents did not come home back next day. Their phones were also switched off. When she was all mad, out of the blue a message came from her mom, 'come to Tokyo, we are here. Very important.' Puzzled, she told everything to Ed to seek his help. Ed also had not any deal at the moment, at least upto his joining to college. So he decided to come with Miyu. He had never visited Japan, so for him it was a great holiday, indeed.

"So from here, we are to go by train ?" Ed asked, excited.

"yep, sorry we live in a small town, you better say, countryside." Miyu smiled.

"Well, later" Ed held her hand, " first I have to eat something.. God am literally starving!"

"Oh sorry, sure."

After eating, on Ed's curiosity, they decided to walk some way to watch the city a while. Consciously or unconscious, Ed held Miyu's hand. She also did not say a word.

######################################

"SANTA! STOP!" Kanata yelled.

"Eh? We just started!"

Kanata was gasping literally. He shouted,"Why we were here ?"

"Well? Umm.. Oh yes, the university entrance exam.. but that is over! Is not it ?" Santa asked, with that irritating innocent look.

"And I think that means we can go back home now ?" Kanata asked with a killer look.

Suddenly Santa was at the verge of crying, " oh please Kanata ! Just two more shops.. you know these cassettes are really rare, and not all the time you have chance to visit Tokyo !"

Kanata shrugged. "Well, this is last. Then am going, leaving you."

Santa went on frantically searching for a store, Kanata was so fatigued he wanted to sit somewhere.. he just stopped walking and took some rest.

_Eh ? Is that-_

His heart skipped a beat as he watched a very familiar face for a while amidst the crowd other side. He could not but run toward that direction.

######################################

"KANATA!" exclaimed Santa, "Where the hell had you gone ? Look what I got! 'The making of the legends- story behind Tofu-Man' ! Just imagine what a collective.. It's one of the best things in my library!" He said without breath, then just became concerned, looking the face of his best friend, "Kanata ? What's the matter ?"

"Eh?" Kanata was like out of a dream.

"Where were you all the time? It's time for train.."

"Yes" suddenly Kanata's voice turned firm, "Let's go."

Santa knew he would not answer, as usual. But somewhere he felt something was wrong..

######################################

Heiomachi.

"So this is where you used to live?" Ed was really excited.

Miyu barely answered. She was so much overwhelmed with feelings. This was the station.. four years ago, an afternoon at this place ..

# FLASHBACK#

Rail station, Heiomachi. 4 years ago. Aya, Nanami, Nozumu, Santa, Christine, Mizuki, Mikan... even Miss Mizuno was there.

Miyu and her parents were leaving. Yuu and Hosho were crying like baby, a little irritating, but that depressed others too.

_Where's Kanata?_

He was not here. Even Hosho got disappointed. "That son of mine... manner-less." Every friend was half minded whether it was his reluctance or he could not stand the separation watching. They never got to know.

But, Miyu got. While the train was leaving, from glass window she watched someone like Kanata, with a girl. And as soon as she tried to look harder, a heavy rain blurred all the views. She could never forget that moment. That's why Kanata was not there to see her off ! She was so much hurt- just like something breaking inside her, and she never tried to contact Japan again..

# END OF FLASHBACK#

Miyu sighed. She tried, but somewhere it remained..the very fondness. Time,as it passed, and the hectic schedule suppressed everything, but _that_ night.. some memories haunt when you are alone.

She looked by her side, at the jolly face of Edward, who was busy shuttering with the new camera.

_Thanks, Ed. _she did not know why those words came to her mind.

**(A/N: I know it is very slow.. sorry I will try harder for next chapter. please review..)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

**(A/N : Guest Evelyn Thanks for the encouraging reviews ! Charu I also do have a sympathy for HIM.. let's see ;) )**

" MAY I ASK what is all these? You said something important you have to say and made me travel Japan all way, and now Heiomachi..too,Have you any sense what you people are doing?"

Yuu and Miki smiled at their daughter's rage. "Well It's a birthday gift" cheerfully answered Miki, " Sorry we could not come on your birthday as we had urgent works, and then we found a programme of convention on space technologies at Tokyo scheduled. Hence we planned a surprise gift for you.."

"Yep" Yuu added, " And today's part ended just before you arrived.. so we headed to meet the Saionji's, but found the temple locked.. weird"

_That's what they call surprise?_ Miyu was completely disappointed.

"And you, Ed" Miki exclaimed, "I was pretty sure you would come with her. Oh God, What a nice couple you two make!"

"M-O-M !"

They were talking sitting in a restaurant. Heiomachi grew a little more over years, and as usual, the NASA members of our story forgot paths depending too much on their contradictory memory, then when they met with their daughter they were completely exhausted. The odd was, Miyu could not find any of her classmates while walking on streets.

"And the phone rings on" Yuu, dialling from his mobile, said. " I wonder how a temple is left locked..HELLO? Kanata ?"

#######################

_These are the steps._  
>Miyu stopped a while. memories.. so many sweet memories... She felt like she was in a dream. Then, she shook her head. She must not.<p>

_I am a mature girl now.._

"Miyuuu !What are you doing down there?" Her parents, already at the top, yelled.

_#######################_

Dong! Dong! Dong!

The bell rang. A Short delay. Then a brunette opened the sliding door. For a moment, as it seemed to Miyu, his stares fixed at her, those brown eyes had definitely gone much more intense. He gave a little glare at the boy behind her, blinked, and then with a smile he turned to her father's,

"Welcome, Mr. & Mrs. Kozuki."

**( A/N: Shortest chapter, sorry but their meeting and other things deserves a whole next chapter, stay tuned. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N: Standard disclaimers prevails... Thanks charu for your constant support ! )**

The same kitchen. The same table. Familiar faces.

" Thanks aunt Miki for the help" Kanata said with a smile on face. Indeed, it was like a constant smile after they came, very unlike the known Kanata.

_He has changed a lot. Erk, again thinking of him. Don't forget Miyu what he did four years ago._

Hours they had arrived, but nothing but a simple hi-hello wishes between Kanata and Miyu. And the introduction with Ed ! Miki introduced him as 'special friend' of Miyu despite her attempts to stop her mom, but it went very casual. Even Miyu suspected whether they have met before or not. She, in her deep mind, expected Kanata to be shocked, well at least...

" Thanks for the dinner" Yuu and Miki stood up. " sleepy..." yawned Ed. Definitely, he did not find anything to suspect about his 'girlfriend'.. the boy he met today was too indifferent from Miyu, well, if he cut out few short glances..

Kanata led them to their rooms.

"Umm.. what about that room?" Ed pointed to a room other side of porch. The room of Ruu and Wanya.

"Sorry that is store" Kanata said indifferently.

_Am not lying. That's a store. For memories. _He thought in himself.

Showing him his room, kanata headed to kitchen for washing.

Miyu could not but tease him, "What about me ?"

He stopped. "You know your room" uttered he, then hastened to the kitchen. He needed to be alone. It was really strange. Even yesterday he was longing for this day, and now.. Would it had been different if he did not find her hand-in-hand with that guy, and laughing? _Sure it would! _

_The scene today at Tokyo..They looked so like a couple. Why is he so handsome? Hell ! It is her life, and she is free to do anything! The two years she was here, have I even once tried to restrain her? Why now ? Why should I care ?_

He shook his head. After all these years he knew he REALLY cares. He was not sure four years ago what exactly was his feeling towards her, but now it was too obvious.

But he always feared she might not feel the same, and to the worst it was true.

Kanata tried to keep these thoughts out of his mind, still the scene at Tokyo kept bothering him.

Meanwhile, Miyu went to her room. _Everything.. so same._ thought she. It was so well decorated that one may suspect someone maintains it very affectionately. She went to the bed, but how could one sleep at such a heavy state of mind?

She got up, slided the door quietly, and headed to the porch. Then she stopped, abruptly.

It was HIM.

_Does he STILL sit here after dinner?_

Miyu did not stepped forward. Suddenly she felt there was a melancholy surrounding this soundless night. Time was,like, slipping on its path of darkness, and the night going back to past..

"Eh?"

It was Kanata. He observed her at last. "Any problem?" he asked in a cold voice, despite his heart was telling something else to do..

"Well, I-" Miyu gasped, "I want to see _that _room"

Kanata looked at her, for the first time so close today. For a moment he hesitated, then uttered a firm whisper, "sorry."

Miyu was shocked at it. "But why? That's Ruu's-"

"I said, am sorry. There are some private things there" He emphasized on the 'private' part.

Miyu was so awestruck. He turned back, "Moreover, it's late night. You should go sleep now. Goodnight."

Kanata left. He did not dare any more to look at her eyes, he knew he could not stand _it._

Standing there in dark, Miyu felt a mixed emotions. She wanted to shout over the rudeness of that 'jerk', but was extremely sad to do that.

_He said..private. Is that room for the special one now?_

##############################

It was Sunday Morning.

Miyu was just out of her room. After so many days, a morning in Japan. She stared.

"Morning, Miyu"

It was Allen. "hm, morning" she could not come out of yesterday night till now.

She felt a hand over her shoulder.

"What's the matter ?"

"Nothing" sighed Miyu, moving around. A pause. "You know.. it seems weird. I have stayed at this place about one and half years.."

Ed raised an eyebrow. He knew almost nothing about this part of her life, so he remained silent and gave her time.

"It was so beautiful back then.. like a family" she skipped other parts, "And.. time changes everything.. everyone so much." she let it out.

"You like him?" Ed's question was out of the blue. And in such a light mood he asked.

"Are you crazy?" Miyu was angry. "And for your information, he has already a lover for years!" She, for a while, could even see that day again.. from train... window glass..

A pause.

"Miyu" Ed held her shoulders, looked in her eyes. "time definitely changes, but the one who deserves make it out over the tides. Change your view and everything is same" she smiled. It was something like Miss Mizuno used to tell them. She could not but smile.

She could not know, a pair of brown eyes was watching the two..

"Eh? Kanata ?" Ed saw him coming forward.

"Sorry, if I disturbed" his voice was so cold. "but can you people help with the breakfast ? Her parents are still asleep.."

"Oh sure, you know, I have a natural fondness for cooking" Ed smiled, and stepped with Kanata.

_I knew that. He is better than me every way, is not it ?_

**(A/N: next chapter: Meeting with friends, and many disclosures ! please R/R !)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: Back with sixth chapter. Please review! Charu Thank you very much, am honoured to have a reader like you ! I am hearing your suggestions, too :) )**

"Aya! Nanami!"

"Who is that girl ? So familiar.." Aya exclaimed.

"Girl, It's.. it's.. MIYUUUUUUUUU !" Nanami rushed. So did Aya.

" eeek ! Aya you are choking me !" Miyu was so happy finding her friends. She assumed it right, they were still shopping freak! That's why she checked the markets out.

"What's all these, friends?" a truly fairy-like beauty came in the scene, with a tall charming boy beside him. They stopped, then exclaimed in chorus, "Miyu !"

"Hi, Chris and Nozomu" Miyu wavered her hands.

"Whoa! We met again!"

Miyu was so happy. Her parents left for Tokyo, said would be back by evening.

"By the way, who is that Mr. charming?" After the first emotions, that was the obvious question.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce. He is my .. friend, Edward Allen, from America. and Ed, these are my friends.."

"Nanami Tenchi" bowed Nanami. "by the way, what was that space between 'my' and 'friends'?" she smirked.

"Oh stop the same idiotic teases, Nanami"

After they were introduced, Alllen invited them for a lunch. "I am sure you would not mind, Mr. Hikarigaoka" he smirked. "Well I have trust in her as long as am with her !" Nozomu continued the joke. Everyone laughed. Only Christine was a little angry "Say that again you are a dead man !" They laughed again.

Miyu was wondering. She looked at Aya who whispered at her ear "yep, she dates Nozomu now"

"What?" she exclaimed, and at the lunch table she put the question up. "Guys, What about Kanata's date?"

"Date?"

"Kanata?"

"How can you even think ?"

Everybody's reaction was too spontaneous. "Well I thought-" she tried to explain.

"Never do!" Chris exclaimed.

"Now, now, ladies, time to eat." Ed tried to divert the conversation. He could well feel there was something odd over here; and that girl, yelling, must had once crush on that Kanata. He was familiar with such expressions from some ex-lovers in his friend circle back in USA, so he was quite certain about that.

_Well, if this Hanakomachi is Kanata's 'lover' Miyu spoke about, then it's over now. hmmm... _Ed thought on his own. Miyu definitely had a colourful past.

"Old lady.." Miyu heard a voice behind. A red haired girl, about 8 years old with big eyes, and a blue-white dress.

"Momoka!" Miyu was so happy finding her.

"Woo! Who is that little lady?" Ed turned to her.

"I am Momoka Hanakomachi, Chris's sister" bowed Momoka.

"Oh, I see" smiled Ed, "It's Edward Allen, Miyu's friend. Nice to meet you, miss!"

"Only friend?" teased Nanami. Everyone laughed, except Miyu.

"Seriously, she has got over Kanata !" Aya added. To which Miyu went furious, "I told you he had a girlfriend."

"Huh? And we don't know that? He may be very inert type, but can not hide a lady at all !" Nanami continued teasing.

"Well I am sure." Miyu still was firm.

"Why? Just because he did not come to bid you a good bye ?"

Ed was silent all the time. He saw Miyu losing her temper. Now he could understand it almost.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I saw him that day! With a girl, outside the station!"

_Nailed it. _She thought in herself, _I should not have brought this public. That Nanami-_

But that was a great topic now. "Really? You are sure?" "Gosh! How could he hide it for such a long time?" " Now that you mention it, I have noticed him going to the hillside several times-" "That Kanata ! I knew there-"

"You shouldn't have said it." Ed whispered.

"I know. That's a private thing, and he would be in trouble for me now." Miyu sighed

Ed was silent. He knew it was true. Soon these guys would flood that Kanata with questions. That also for a topic which does not matter to others at all.

Momoka listened everything silently.

"Excuse me for sometime-" Miyu left the table for wash room.

As she came out, someone whispered, "Old lady, I have to talk with you. Alone."

"Momoka?"

"Please." Her eyes were real serious.

**(A/N: Well college starting, so would not be able to update regularly. Please forgive for that ! Please r/r ! **

**Next chapter: Momoka's revealing facts! Miyu spying at Saionji!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: Back with new chapter. Charu and all beloved readers, thanks for your patience ! Don.t forget to blame me in review !)**

#FLASHBACK#

Momoka was coming to the station. "Gosh, am late. This gift.. so problematic."

_Eh ? Kanata ?_

She watched Kanata's head inside a park nearby the station.

"Old man ?" asked she.

Kanata, about to jump, found it was Momoka only.

"Momoka? What is that costume ?" he indicated the 'teen girl costume' she was wearing.

"Oh, its a gift for the old lady. I told Shikara-kan about the plan and he made this gift for me".

"Wow, that's very Miyu like, even the hairs look original" smiled Kanata.

"huh, I know. the problem is to control this.. it's too high over my head."

In such a gloomy day, first time Kanata got something to laugh, to lighten his mood.

"Now, hurry! Else you would not be able to catch her, it's about time" Kanata turned.

"Are you not going to see her off?"

Momoka's innocent question got straight into his heart. Still he laughed.

"Don't worry about me. Just go now" he said, and sat on a bench nearby, staring at the cloudy sky.

Momoka did not. Instead, she quietly sat by him, looking at the sky too. A few seconds passed.

"You know, it's days past, but I still can't forget Ruu.." she vaguely said. "The sky reminds me of him..and.." she started sobbing.

Kanata placed hands over the child's head.

"You don't need to" he said cheerfully. Momoka looked up.

"Why would you even try to forget the lovely memories ? Cherish it, Momoka! You are a tough girl, you made the last moment happy for him. The last he saw your happy face. Is not that great ?"

Momoka looked at Kanata's face, with big childish eyes, then said, in a harsh sharp voice, "Then, go !"

Kanata got baffled. His own words kept haunting him. Then suddenly he stood up. "Let's go."

Before they stepped a single step, the whistle blew..

They stood there. The train passed by them, and at the same time, it started to rain.

"Oh no! I missed it !" Momoka cried. "Well at least, it's saving me from this rain... old man?"

No answer from Kanata.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

Miyu stood still, but her world revolving.

"So.. that day... it was..you? That.. costume..?"

"Hey, Miyu ! So you are here gossiping with our young lady !" Ed's voice came from behind. He had a strange feeling that she was with Kanata, he could not find why that queer feeling dawned upon him. But the intuition being false, he got relaxed.

_What the- ? Am I jealous ? _He laughed in himself. There is no reason.

##############################

" Gosh! We are only more 1 day here.. " Miyu said, walking. Her mom called her after the lunch. Monday is the big day of work, and Tuesday is return flight. "I wonder how it was a 'family trip' ? It was supposed to be a holiday, and they are as busy as in America". Miyu was getting on her nerve.

"Hey! cool down, Miyu !" Ed laughed. "You know what? After you came here, you are becoming more childish" he grinned.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ?"

"Now, look yourself !" he started laughing. Miyu joined too, unaware that they reached the top of the stairs.

Kanata was there, seemed like just going out. He looked them intimate, but reacted nothing.

"Excuse me, Can anyone help me with the shopping ? It's going to be heavy-"

Miyu just got an idea.

"Ed, can you please assist Kanata? I am so tired.. need some rest"

"Certainly" Ed was happy, and relaxed, he did not want to let go them alone..

##############################

_Now, it's time._

Miyu had an evil smile. She rushed to Ruu's room.

_Now it's detective Miyu on work !_

She took out a pin, and started working on the lock.

"Yuuuuuuuu! My finger ! You bloody pin.. how dare you."

"Eh. That's not your job, I knew." someone behind uttered.

_Crap. Am caught._

**( PLEASE REVIEW ! A little short, and messy chapter. I promise to try better ! Thanks to the followers and reviewers !)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N: Sorry for the late! I was busy with some job, huh. So here we go..)**

"And look" said the messy haired girl, "it's done!"

"Thanks, Mikan !" Miyu was amazed to find her, she was just as crazy as ever. She was watching Miyu all the time she was trying to open the door, then intruded to do it on own.

"Oh, don't. I was passing by to find some plot and I got you! When did you come back? Oh," suddenly her eyes sparked, "so you have come back to Kanata again after a long separation? hmmm?"

"Oh, nothing like that, Mikan" Miyu was little red, "my parents and Ed are also here-"

"And Who is this Ed ? Hmm.. a love triangle.." she brought out notebook and continued thinking," A little old fashioned, though. Well this.. THIS ROOM! Let me see what is interesting in it!"

Before she could step forward, Miyu stopped her. "Nothing there, Mikan!"

"Well? That means there must be something-"

"MIKAAAAN! So you are here ? " someone yelled at door.

"Oh no! My new editor! Miyuuu! save me!"

"No one is going to save you" the new girl pulled her towards outdoor, "Tomorrow is the deadline!"

_She is, still the same._

Sighed Miyu, then entered the room.

It was not much clean, but the furnitures and pictures seemed well maintained. Pictures of Ruu and Wanya, a few of her with whole family, and a joint picture framed on the table.

Miyu was so baffled. Time seemed to stop inside the room.

Gently, she opened a drawer. Some of Ruu's toys, those he was fed up with and left, and few Wanya's belongings.

_So he remembers them.. just like he does his mom on certain days._

She tried to open another drawer, but it didn't.

_What the-? It's locked?_

She tried some more, but in vain. Exhausted, she lied on floor "am leaving it. How funny, I think I did not forgot anything to leave here.. or he did not want to keep them"

_Huh? What's it?_

Something was shining, below the table.

##############################

Miyu and Ed was walking down the street. There was nowhere particular to go, it was like a evening walk.

"Hey, let's go in" Miyu pointed to the park, "You know the sunset is tremendously beautiful here"

Ed happily nodded. She was really in bad mood at lunch, and was very angry with Kanata. He could not understand it well. All he saw Kanata giving her a key of the 'store' room, though she seemed to be very embarrassed that moment, like she already trespassed the room! Then after a while she put a locket out, probably from that room, and was very emotional over it. It was the locket given by her parents, which she mistakenly left here. She got very angry, and even cried before Kanata as she found this valuable love-symbol under a table, left to be lost. She scolded Kanata a lot, but Kanata did not say a word in defence... strange..

"It's beautiful, is not it?" Miyu's voice brought Ed back to earth.

It was really a lovely scenery. A red sun setting in the west, Trees with long long shadows, and everything surrounded was so like a dreamy world. Ed put hand on Miyu's.

"Miyu.."

".."

Their faces came closer. They could feel each other's breath. A few seconds passed.

Suddenly Miyu was back in senses. She jumped and separated.

"Sorry" Ed felt embarrassed. _She is always conservative about body.._

"No, am sorry.." Miyu whispered, "Actually am not.. prepared... yet" She said, slowly, turning red.

Ed smiled. "Take your time.."

The two were happy. Ed was happy that she had no special changes coming here, especially from HIM. And Miyu was happy thinking how delicate and sympathize.. unlike HIM.

_Eek, thinking it again._

She nodded, with determination. "Ed.."

"hmm ?" he realized a sudden change in her voice.

"We are going back tomorrow with mom and dad."

"evening?"

"As it is" she said in firm tone. Enough with these 'feelings'.

**(A/N: Please don't forget to review :) Feel free to scold me! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N: The longest chapter here! Please r/r)**

It was late night. Miyu woke up, "geez! bathroom.."

The early night was really eventful. They went to a film, with all friends. And meeting Santa.. He was same crazy as before. Then everyone at saionji.. she did not know, but the friends already told Kanata about a party. Miki and Yuu also had a lot of fun. After everybody left, she made it clear to her parents that she want to leave with them the next day. They were also astonished some way or the other, but Miyu was stuck with her decision. She did not want to live here any more. It reminds the old days and she finds how HE has changed. That locket.. how ruu saved it from a crow.. he knew it well how precious was it to her, he simply did not care. He simply did not keep any of her memories here. It was clear from his approaches towards her too.

Miyu sighed coming back from bathroom. And suddenly she found the inside door open.

"How careless.. At least at night he should close the doors well" Miyu shrugged.

Approaching the door, she found a black shadow sitting the porch. The shape was very familiar..

Miyu stood there, without any sound. The boy outside noticed nothing, he just was looking at the moon. Miyu followed his glare.

_Full moon.._

A gentle breeze blew through the night's body. Infinite silence, even no cricket's call.. A moonlit night that creeps in heart silently and plays a melancholy tone..

Miyu felt suddenly a curtain raising.. from her eyes. The boy sitting in front of him.._ Why it seems he is so lonely? Oh no.. it's just my.. but.. What have I lost ? I live with my parents, at least. And he.. always.. alone. _

Suddenly she felt like crying. Just this afternoon, she remembered, while she was scolding him.. he did not say a word. Just those eyes..

She stepped forward, and coughed.

He looked at her. She shivered, so much of pain.. so much of solitariness.. why she never found ? Is it magic of the full moon night?

"I am sorry.." Miyu said, sitting. "..For the earlier"

Moment's silence. Then Kanata spoke.

"I should be sorry.. " he said, looking at the moon, "actually the other day I cleaned the room.. and that time it may fall there.. I did not notice"

Miyu, lowering her head, only was listening. Kanata stopped. He was feeling some relieved. Silence prevailed again.

"Hey!" at last he spoke again, "It's too late, you should go-"

"And what made you sitting here until now?" Miyu let her heart speak, looking at his eyes.

"Well.." smiled he, a pale one. "I am now habituated with this late nighters.."

_I am not lying. Hell yeah, I have spent many night hours sitting here._

But Miyu could not understand it. "Whoa!" her eyes widened, "You really have changed a lot, Kanata !"

"More than you ?" asked he, then laughed harshly. Miyu joined too. The darkness of Saionji temple witnessed happy faces after a long time.

"That's enough.. I need some sleep.." Miyu stepped to room, "Tomorrow back to.." She felt a strange sadness.

_Don't go!_

"Eh? You said something?" Miyu turned her face.

_Crap! Did I made it loud ? No I bet I didn't.. How could she hear that?_

He kept gazing at her face, unconsciously.

"N-no, nothing.."

######################

Miyu could not believe her ears.

"Excuse me, Ed, may I have some talk with her?"

"S-sure" an awestruck Ed answered. He too was so much wondered with Kanata's approach.

It was time to go. As the evening spread out, they were all ready for departure. Miyu, as usual, was late, parents and Ed waiting for her. Atlast she came out, and Ed started teasing her. Kanata was around for quite a time, and suddenly made the comment.

With everybody watching them, Kanata put his hands into pocket. He looked down.

"I- This-"

Miyu was literally holding her breath.

"This is for you !" He pulled out a gift pack, small, everyone look astonished. He further explained, "Well when you were gone last time, it was only me who could not give you anything. Today, no mistake. Take it, Miyu" He smiled beautifully.

Eh, that's not everything

Miyu could just nod. Was she expecting something else? She couldn't clarify to herself.

"Hey, Kanata! Why gifts now? Are not you coming the station with us?" Yuu exclaimed. Miki just went on silent watching.

"Well-I-sure"

_Damn I have to go._

_######################_

"Miyuuuuu! surprise !"

"Woo friends, you are here!" Miyu exclaimed.

In the chaos, someone held his shoulder. Kanata turned.

"Eh? Mrs Kozuki ?"

"Kanata.. can we come this side?"

Puzzled, Kanata walked with her to a corner.

"Kanata, I have something to ask you.."

Kanata stood still.

"It was you who kept her belongings in our bag, aren't you ?" smiled Miki.

_Crap. She got it. I thought they wouldn't find it until arrival.._

Kanata could not find word. All her old belongings he put silently in one of her bag. He made it out, after lot of fight with himself, let bygones be bygones. But..

"So, it's you" Miki smiled again. "You know.. You are just.. just like Hitomi.."

"Mom ?" Kanata exclaimed.

"Yep.. all your behaviours remind me of her.. she, too, never liked to show her dearest emotions to anyone" Miki said, looking at the evening sky.

"Umm.. nothing like that, Mrs Kozuki..Err I think it's about time already.."

"Oh You are right.." Miki rushed.

Kanata sighed.

_All I am going to do is just weaving a good bye sign !_

His fist tightened.

_It's not going to end like that !_

_Too late, now._

**_(A/N : How was it ? I know it's not going good at all.. will try some more twists next chapters. Please Review !)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Guest thank you for encouraging.. Charu Sorry for that.. of which chapter you are speaking? 7,8 or 9 ? Let me know the discrepancies :) **

**THE STORY ADVANCES TWO YEARS.. KANATA IN COLLEGE IN TOKYO..)**

"Hey, man! You finished the deo! damn.."

"Don't you see am busy-?"

"You and your damn writings.. remember tonight, all already forgot that out ? That head of yours is only stuffed by books.. feed it whiskey."

The brunette lifted his head, with anger on his eyes, "For your information freelancing is my-"

"-Your part time job, you have to afford the cost of study yourself independently,blah blah blah.." finished the new boy the words for Kanata. "Plenty of that.. well am to watch TV now.. don't tell me disturbing. Of course, who cares !"

Kanata sighed. That Kento.. two years since living with him, and clashes happen every now and then. Still he liked him, his room mate knew this whole Tokyo well. It was good for Kanata that Kento too had no steady girlfriend at all, though he was ready to mingle any time, very unlike himself.

"Welcome to News time. Just now we received a breaking news- Massacre in US school claims many lives. Sources say there has allegedly been a terrorist attack at a school in the state of..."

Kanata knew not why he was paying so much attention. He heard the school name..

"Among the victims there are students as well as teachers, and two Japanese in them. Shizo Matsuni and Miyu Kozuki.."

Klik!

The pen seemed too heavy to Kanata.

"Sigh, that's what happens round the world nowadays." Kento said, changing the channel.

"Give it to me!" Kanata grabbed the remote, surfed through the news channels, it was true.

"Kanata?" Kento asked with concern. "What's the matter ?" No answer.

Frantically, Kanata dialled Miki's number.

_Damn It's diverting._

Yuu's phone was switched off. Kanata looked at his room mate's face for a while, then rushed to his room.

_Eh? What happened ? Never seen him so tensed.. _Kento wondered.

Within a few minutes, Kanata was at the front door, ready to go out. "I will be.. back.. few days..." he uttered vaguely.

"Hey! Where are you going ?"

"States." answer came from the running boy.

##########################

"Meanwhile, famous astronaut Miki Kozuki and scientist Yuu Kozuki's daughter was also a victim in today's incident. They are here now.. let's ask them"

The camera focused on Yuu and Miki. They were just at the hospital entrance, "Mr and Mrs. Kozuki. We consolidate your daughter's untimely death.. what is your view on.."

"Who says she died ?" Miki cried out. "She can not ! She has not ! No!No!No!" She just was about to break the cameras surrounding her.

"Sorry, please let us go in.. we need to be alone now" Yuu whispered, he almost lost tears even. He was, like, not understanding anything going on nearby.

"So you see.. one of the parents. You would be wondered to know that the survivors said it is due to Miyu Kozuki's bravery they made it out alive. She tried to safeguard them as a true teacher till the last.. it's really hard fate that where most students had medium to serious injuries she herself could not... We remind you again she is the ONLY TEACHER killed in the incident.. over."

**( A/N: Done.. review please.. )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A car stopped near the hospital.

The boy hastily entered, at the reception. "Excuse me, can you say where is Miyu Kozuki's-"

"So you came!" Miki cried, but- it's nothing to-" she choked.

Ed hugged her tightly. Really, everything is out of hand.. out of reach of human..

########################

16 days later.

_I never thought it's so hard to get VISA._

He nodded, hopelessly. Channels showed her bravery.. he had seen that. But she can noway die! _Heck, why am I thinking that ?_

"Mrs Kozuki.."

"Eh?" Miki looked up, "Is that you, Kanata ?"

"Kanata?" Yuu lifted his face.

It was really doubtful. All messy hair, reddish eyes, untidy clothes.. very unlike Kanata.

"Tell me she is.." was all he could say. They are here, means.. those fake rumours..

At this, both started crying.

Kanata felt very weak on knees.

"she is-she is in coma..."

Kanata knew not how he managed to stand any more. "Can I.." he uttered.

"Umm? But.."

"Let him go." Miki placed hand on Yuu's shoulder. Yuu nodded.

Kanata entered the ICU. Barely he could walk toward the body lying.

_She is.. just like.. sleeping. As cute as always.._

He knelt down. It was too much to bear even for Kanata.

He touched her hand. Time continued to flow.

"You CAN NOT leave me!" whispered he, "Everyone leaves. You would not.. like.. MOM did.."

"One. Two. Three. This time I would not let you go.. "

Hairs covered his eyes, but not the tears falling. Kanata could not know.

########################

A dark, long tunnel. Light coming from the other side.

Miyu walked towards the light. And suddenly she found herself before a female figure.

"Mom!" exclaimed she, "where were you?"

Her mom smiled only, patted her head, like when she was a little child. And suddenly papa came, and took her in his lap.

"Hey dad, am not so small now!"

"You are!"

Miyu looked at herself, really she was so small.. a little child.. like.. who?

as she tried to remind, everything changed, "Mom? Dad?"

"Mamma?" a answer came from somewhere.

"Who? Who is that? Ruu? You.. Where are you?"

"Mamma!" Ruu came flying, and sat on her shoulder.

"Oh Ruu" she hugged him, I was so lonely without you" she sobbed. Ruu wiped her tears gently.

"Gee, love you Ruu"

love?

Scenes changed again. A moonlit night. A tall tree, under that standing a boy and a girl; another two, hand in hand, running towards them..

"That is.. that i.."

She tried to walk ahead, but fell down, down, down..

"Stay there!" someone said.

"That voice...so familiar.."

She looked above. It was like a trench she rolled down. Up the lights looked like moon.. no, it's a full moon..

And she found, inside that moon, a boy and girl, are sitting, and laughing.

"That cliff.. me and.. Kanata.."

She recognized it, and suddenly found herself in a train. It was really speedy, she grabbed the person standing by side.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

Ed!

"Miyuu..."

Someone is calling back.

"Don't look." Ed said, firmly. But she could not help looking back.

Someone is running behind.. is that..

And then the rain started. She tried to wipe her eyes, everything blurred, "No! Leave me! I have to go back..."

########################

_Eh?_

Kanata rubbed his eyes. hallucination? No, really her eyes were moving.

"Doctor..."

########################

"I have to go back tomorrow"

Ed and Kanata sitting together. Kanata looked at him.

"Actually" Ed cleared his voice, "Company would not grant that much leaves.."

"Hm, I know that" Kanata answered. He was in dark what Ed was trying to make out.

It was third day Kanata came here. Ed came the very next morning she responded. Kannata could clearly remember the doctor saying: "Don't expect much just now. I hate to say it, but vegetative state after first eye opening can last years, even lifelong. And sometimes, you know.. but hope for the best. The coma scale showed 12 for her, indicating minor brain injuries. Also she recovered the first comatose "

Kanata nodded in despair. He really hoped she was cured. They all did. But then came the harsh truth. She moves hand a little sometimes, but they said nothing is purposefully. The only thing to do..is..waiting..

_I waited more than six years. And I will always, for you.._

"Kanata? You listening?"

"Oh, yes?"

Ed looked at Kanata. He felt something queer. He could feel it well, the person sitting in front of him is much more effected by the incident than he was. He hated to think it, but could not deny that. What he heard about were all true..

Before he could say something the cell rang.

"Mrs Kozuki?"

"Ed, Kanata, Come here.. hurry. Miyu..."

########################

Morning.

Ed and Kanata came out the door.

He was really scared when Miki called them yesterday evening. All her responses stopped, doctors feared a brain death. Everybody were panicked. After they all leaving, Kanata entered the room. He held her palm, finger in finger.

"You want to leave ?" Kanata asked, whispering. Then he raised his voice, really loud, "Then do! Well, why would you think about me! Who am I ? No one to you! ha! But-"

Kanata took his lips near her ears, "You know what? I love you.." His vision blurred again, but controlled his emotions.

Whole the night he spent sitting there. And on the morning, the nurse woke him up.

"Good morning, Mr Saionji, Congrats! You made it.."

"Eh?"

"She is up. And much better.. You were in deep sleep, we did not bother you.."

Kanata sighed. She woke up. But recognizing nothing. Empty sights.. And then, slept again..

"Take care of her."

Kanata could not believe what he said. Was that real? His 'rival' saying him..

Ed almost read his mind.

"Do I look like a villain? Or can't see _that _thing in your eyes?" he laughed, which seemed forced.

"But Ed, you do-"

"I know, now, everyone saw yesterday.. and as for me, there is more.." he stopped Kanata midway. "Remember Akira?"

_Akira? _Kanata gasped.

"She is my co-worker. Now you know why .. anyway, bye.."

The car left.

Kanata took a deep breath. His jaw tightened, like every time it did, seeing Miyu in trouble.

"I'll make this for you. I promise."

**(A/N: Gosh. Longest chapter. Well, at least, until now. bye! And please give reviews! Good, bad, or suggestions.. :) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(A/N: Well, I am back, horribly. Don't worry will not take much more chapter to finish this. Please please review... :))**

A lovely afternoon. The sun was spreading red gazes at the feeble whitish clouds, birds flying through them towards darker east. Someone was stepping up the Saionji temple. How many steps? Never dare to count!

"Good afternoon, Miss Izumi. How is she?"

"Good afternoon, boy" The old lady smiled, "She is well.. and will definitely be better after seeing you!"

"Oh, don't tease the same everyday" Kanata blushed, and went inside.

Miss Izumi watched him go in, and a smile crept on her lips.

"Afternoon, Miyu" Kanata cheered. The blonde lifted her face, her eyes showed that happiness like every other day, and the lips murmured, "g...n..n.. kn.."

Kanata stepped in front of her, bended, and touched her cheeks, "am coming in a minute.. wait!"

He stepped to his room. He needed a bath after the tiring day.

_How things have changed in a few months!_

Really, things changed a lot. It was not long ago, the doctor suggested speech and walking therapy at home for her. "She is out of danger. But for improvement over vision, movement and speech, she has to re learn things.. and that would be best to do at homely atmosphere, where she would be surrounded by her beloved ones." The doctor had said. "You, young man, have must to be with her.." Kanata was surprised, but the doctor further explained, it was his voice only t which she was responding the best. He knew that's true. Her 'vegetative' state or something like that they said.. came to an end after he yelled at her that night. Only his voice was stimulating her. Embarrassing, but true. "You never know how the brain does work.." the doctor said. Yuu and Miki admitted, too. But there was a problem. The extension of VISA was also over. So..

_So, back to here. I hate to remember that day, I really believe the plane experience was bad for her. And those parents of her.. just like my father, they just left within a few days. But one great thing, they found us Miss Izumi.. I don't know what would I had done without her!_

Kanata came out of shower, changed, and went back to Miyu. Every time this scene of her sitting in wheelchair, makes his heart tear.

"Hey! How was the day?"

_He asks that every time.. I am good! Very good! The finest time of my life, like a dream.._

"F..n.."

"Whoa! You said that!" Kanata cheered, and started talking about some college affairs today. He did never want to give her time to bother about her illness.

_I still wonder, how he became so talkative! It was me supposed to talk, him be the listener.._

"You smiling? Huh, You liked that, isn't it? But I'll make that possible, you see. That's going to be a dream project.." He continued his story.

_Yes, You will. I know. You can do much more than that, unless for me.. you changed college, just to be with me, for me you compromised..._

She put her hand over his.

"Eh?" He looked at her eyes, and found them sad. "Hey, what happened now?"

"N..t..h..n" she tried to smile.

_I know you can not stand my tear. Now I know, really._

"Dinner time, children! Leave some talk for tomorrow!"

"Eh! Coming! Let's go, Miyu.."

She still needed assist in eating.

After the dinner, as everyday, a little walking..

_I look forward this moment each day. Holding me this way.. walking, Wish this could be neverending.._

"Enough for today, You must be tired.. good night, Miyu"

She smiled in answer.

_Goodnight? You liar! Now you will go for study..after giving me all these time, that's only when.. You think I don't understand that? _

"Hmm? What's the matter? It's sleep time, dear!"

"yep, mis.."

Miss Izumi leaned forward, touched her hair, "You really are lucky.." she smiled.

Miyu smiled back. She knew she was. Well, at least now.

_I wish I could.._

######################

Months later.

Kanata was coming back like everyday. It was really late today, On his hand was a shopping bag.

_Well the first gift, and I don't think I am good to choose __woman-wear.. She is pretty tensed for few days, and that's what I could think out.._

He looked everywhere. "Eh? Miyu?" She was nowhere.

"Miss Izumi?"

"Oh, she left" Miss Izumi said in a expressionless face, "A boy came, some Allen.. she left with her."

Kanata dropped the bag.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Eh.. It's late._

Kanata jumped from table, he had to make some meal. "At least, not good to starve on a birthday!" he laughed at himself. Birthday! 25th of December. A good holiday indeed, for him. Few calls and sms came from college friends, which he answered very reluctantly. Strangely, no call from Hanakomachi, Nozumu or even Santa. May be it's due to his rough attitude for past two months. Whatever. He did not even care. There was nothing left to care about or rely upon. World is tough, and one has to deal with it tougher. No place for lullaby. He fell once. And the girl taught him well what reality does the hell with dream.

He came out of the main gate, sat there. Good view of town from here, but he did not have that mind any more.

_How many days I haven't gazed the clouds.._ Suddenly he became thoughtful.

_Baka! That neither gives marks nor money. Give up with foolish imaginations._

He stood up. "Damn! Now am hallucinating!" he shook his head, as he saw a girl dressed in white below the long, long stairs. She started to climb up.

Kanata rubbed his eyes, "Is it..? But.. but..that's impossible!"

"Surprise!" someone cheered.

"Eh? Who is there?" he looked at the bushes on left.

"Damn Santa, you spoiled it.." another voice.

"Well, then.. we should make this now.."

"Happy birthday!" came in chorus.

"Santa! Nozumu! Konishi! Tenchi! Hanakomachi! " Kanata could not believe it.

"If you forgot" A head peeped out, obviously Mikan. "Me and my brother are also here to celebrate.."

"But.."

"It was all her plan"

"Eh? ED?" Kanata could not think any more.

"Hmm, she messaged us all to keep this a secret" Nanami exclaimed.

"You can't believe, how hard has she trained last two months.. just for this day.."

"Akira! you.." he wondered looking her close to Ed.

Miyu made it to the last step.

"Hey.. she is here.. let's leave" they hastily left somewhere they could peep from.

Kanata had nothing to say. What to say this moment?

She came near. Nearer. Kanata felt nervous.

And she kissed him. Very short, just on the lips, and out of embarrassment, just hid her face in his chest.

Everything was so fast, Kanata could not react. Then he too, hugged her, tightly. The setting sun made the shadow of the duo long, long, longer than the steps..

"Tadaima.."

"Okaemi..."

I am home. Welcome back.

**(A/N: Well. it's a bit fast, cliché ending. I was in a dilemma whether to make it a romantic or tragic.. and ended up like this. Thanks everyone who read my story and gave their valuable reviews! May we meet again...! )**


End file.
